Mapping the geometry (shape, dimensions and location) and other attributes (e.g., color, texture and reflectance intensity) of complex real objects (whether small components such as small mechanical parts or large objects such as buildings and sites) has conventionally been a tedious and time consuming process. That is, such measurement have traditionally been performed manually. In addition, transforming these measurements into drawings or computer models required manual drafting or input into a CAD system for the production of the drawing or computer models.
Recently innovations have endeavored to simplify this process, but all have fallen short of achieving full integration, automation, precision, speed and range. For example, in the building industry, mapping a structure conventionally requires three basic steps:
1. Field data gathering PA1 2. Data reduction and preparation PA1 3. Drafting and CAD
The field data gathering step is performed by a team of surveyors who manually measure and record dimensions of pertinent components of the structure such as walls, ceilings, beams, columns, doors, windows, fixtures, pipes, conduits and equipment. The surveyors attempt to determine the geometry of the components as well as the relative location of the components in the structure. The surveyors recorded the data in a field notebook. The field-collected data is then organized and reduced to tables and organized sketches, and a CAD operator or drafter utilizes these tables to generate final drawings or models.
This process is labor intensive, time consuming, and error prone. In addition, using traditional surveying methods, the number of points which can actually be measured is very limited, due to the high cost of acquiring each point in terms of time and effort. Furthermore, if it is desired to acquire color, texture and other attribute information, additional field notes must be taken (e.g., still photographs and video).
Recently, the field step has been somewhat automated by using a laser ranging device built into or mounted on an electronic theodolite. Precision reflection targets (retro reflectors) are placed at the locations of the object for which measurements are desired. Then, the laser ranging device obtains a precise measurement of the distance between the instrument and the target, which the theodolite provides an accurate indication of the horizontal and vertical angle offsets to the point relative to a given coordinate system. The distance and angle data are either recorded automatically on a magnetic device connected to the instrument or are reduced within the instrument to Cartesian coordinates relative to the instrument axes. This procedure is then repeated as many times as necessary to map a desired number of points of the object. The collected coordinates data can then be plotted directly on a CAD system.
Unfortunately, the plot is of little practical use since it does not indicate the object geometry. Moreover, because of the requirement for retro reflectors which must be manually placed, and because of the relatively long time per reading required by the laser range finder, the gathering of sufficient points to describe most objects is very labor intensive, time consuming and error prone.
Another known field gathering data process employs stereo photography and aerial photogrammetry. That is, stereoscopic images are taken of the objects and the resulting stereo photographs are registered either manually or using computerized techniques to reproduce the relative location of the camera picture plane location at the time each photograph was taken. The data reduction and preparation step is performed manually by a specially trained operator. Specifically, with the aid of specially mounted stereoscopic viewing lenses, the operator digitizes the coordinates of a sufficient number of points to allow the definition of the objects using the stereo photographs. Again, the digitized data is input into a CAD system or is manually drawn on paper.